


Two Sets of Memories

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's thoughts on the way everyone has rewritten his last moments with Vicki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sets of Memories

He wondered how it was possible for him to remember something that had never really happened. He could see Vicki standing in front of him in her vampire costume, telling him that she’d decided to get the hell out of Mystic Falls. And it was plausible; Jeremy knew that Vicki had been telling Matt for a long time that she would leave town as soon as she could.

But Jeremy knows now that it isn’t true. She’s dead, found by Caroline on her way to her dad’s last week, and Elena had got Damon to fuck with his memory so he’d just think she left town. And it’s crazy; it’s like he now has the two sets of memories in his brain, Vicki telling him she’s going to leave town, and Vicki lying dead in front of him with a stake through her heart, and it’s only through reading Elena’s journal that he can even be sure which of these really happened.

They’ve taken away his choice, his memories. The only version of events Jeremy has been able to have is the one that Damon, Stefan and Elena have agreed on. He can forgive Damon and Stefan, kind of. They were only doing what they’d been asked. But he’s not ready to forgive Elena for taking his memories of Vicki, the one good thing in his life for a long time, away from him.


End file.
